1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network, and in particular, to a wireless network having multi-rate channels.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Wireless networks typically include a plurality of wireless stations. When a wireless network includes three or more wireless stations, the wireless network needs to manage the transmission of data and/or control signals between the wireless stations.
Certain wireless networks include an access point and a plurality of non-access point (non-AP) stations. In many instances, such non-AP stations are generally required to transmit data and/or control signals between them via the access point, but are not generally allowed to transmit such signals directly therebetween.
However, in some instances, for example, in a network in compliance with IEEE 802.11, a direct communication between non-AP stations are allowed. In such instances, before a non-AP station attempts to transmit signals directly to another non-AP station, the non-AP station is required to set up a direct link with the other non-AP station for such transmissions, using a specific protocol. In IEEE 802.11, such a protocol is referred to as “direct link setup (DLS).”
Some wireless networks use multi-rate channels for the transmission of data and/or control signals between wireless stations therein. The multi-rate channels may include a relatively high-rate channel that has a short coverage and directionality. Such wireless networks may also allow a direct link for transmission between non-AP stations. Such wireless networks, however, may have a problem due to the characteristics of the high-rate channel. Therefore, there is a need for a scheme suitable for wireless networks employing such a high-rate channel.